An interesting drive
by Yuliss
Summary: Rosalie has just fixed Bella's old car and Emmett wants to drive it... Lots of things could happen in this probably interesting drive.../ Rosalie acaba de arreglar el coche antiguo de Bella y Emmett quiere conducirlo.. Muchas cosas pueden pasar... LEMON!


**Advertencia: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, sino a Stephenie Meyer. // Disclaimer: I do not own any character, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**CRACKFIC CONTEST BY: VJGM**

**An interesting drive**

Rosalie POV

Bella handed back to me the keys of her father's old — now her new— car and gave me a worried look which said: "Please, take care of my car." I winked and smiled at her so she could relax. She should know that I'd never let a car, let alone_ that_ car, get damaged; cars were like my babies. But I couldn't blame her, knowing who was about to drive her car. I would be worried, too. Just look at what he did to that beautiful Porsche the other day.

"Thanks Bella, I promise I'll take care of this beautiful thing," Emmett told Bella as he stared at the car. Then he moved his gaze from it to me and smirked. "And, _Rosie, _calm yourself down and try to enjoy the drive." He winked at me. _He was really cute when he did it… STOP Rosalie, you are NOT thinking that, are you?_

"For the last time, _Emmie_, my name is RO-SA-LIE." I said tiredly.

"Oh, _babe_, that name is cool. Emmie." He replied contently, a smile spreading across his face.

"Don't call me _babe! _Do you ever hear anything I tell you?" I told him exasperatedly, trying to hide my true thoughts about it. Honestly, it sounds so sexy when his lips say it. I couldn't be myself with him near! And I thought that I was a strong woman…

"Oh, but deep down you know you like it," Bella said with a laugh. I sent her a murderous look and turned around to open the passenger door.

"Okay, let's go. This beautiful thing is shouting at me that it wants to be driven" Emmett exclaimed.

"Bye guys. Enjoy your drive." Edward and Bella told us with a mischievous smile.

"Sure!" Emmett yelled.

"Sure," I repeated with what was definitely not a happy voice. _Don't lie yourself, you want to go too. _Damn voice inside my head!

I opened the door and sat down on the passenger seat as Emmett did his own thing. I passed him the keys and he started the car.

"Emmett, put your seatbelt on, please"

"Yes ma'am, like if the police were here" he answered with a crooked smile. Oh gosh…

"It doesn't matter, you can drive _this_ car under my supervision so… put your seatbelt on" I demanded with another smile. _He has made me smile so much lately…_

"Okay, okay."

When he finally put his seatbelt on, he started driving down the street, passing by the houses and shops of the neighborhood. Little by little he sped up and soon we arrived at the highway.

Bella's car originally didn't have a stereo, but because I had restored it, I had felt free to install one; I was sure she would thank me later. Taking advantage of it, I turned on the radio and tuned it to the correct station.

Kiss FM. I love this program. Although I was a strong woman I was also a very romantic person, and I definitely liked those romantic songs they played there.

"Oh, I like this song," I said conversationally. Emmett was concentrating too hard on the road and the car he was driving to even speak to me. He was really excited with the fact that he was driving a '67 Chevy Camaro with racing stripes. "_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love…_" I sang.

"Oh, babe, you sing very well. When are you going to dedicate a song to me?" he asked with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes "I'll dedicate you a song when you stop calling me babe, which means… never"

"Oh, ok. I'll stop saying it, babe. Oh sorry! It came out by itself. It was my tongue, not me… do you forgive me?" he asked me, his eyes sparkling.

I'm serious. I couldn't even understand myself. On the one hand, there was the immature boy who got on my nerves. But on the other hand…

"You're prettier when you are smiling, you know that?" he interrupted my thoughts.

… there was that sweet boy who tells me a lot of beautiful things like that, and makes me feel better than any other woman in the world. How pathetic it sounds, but at the same time it was magical. Maybe he was the one…

No, Rosalie. He's hot, yes. But definitely he's not your type.

Emmett reached for my face with one of his hands, while the other one remained on the steering wheel. He stopped looking at the road for a second, and simply stared at me and outlined my lips with his thumb.

Seeing the road with the corner of my eye, I jumped away from him.

"Emmett! The road!" I yelled at him.

He turned his head rapidly and dodged a car which was suddenly facing us turning the steering wheel harshly.

"Be more careful, Emmett!" I shouted again, my heart rate accelerated. I wasn't completely sure if it was caused by the almost-accident, or by that moment when his hand was touching my lips…

"Holy crap! I am so sorry, babe. Are you okay?" he told me with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes! I'm okay! But please be careful with _this_ car if you don't want problems…with me and Bella! And…"

He interrupted me "…and stop calling me babe" he imitated me in the same tone of voice.

"Exactly," I retorted.

We had just crossed the famous bridge of San Francisco and we arrived to an esplanade near the ocean. He stopped the car and turned to face me. I looked at him with a confused gaze; I didn't know why we had stopped here. But when I was about to ask him it, he continued talking.

"Rosalie, if we were about to crash on the road before, it was your fault," he said slurring his words.

"My fault? You jackass! If someone is guilty here, that's you!" I exploded.

"Nope baby, you distracted me with your sexy, stunning and beautiful lips. Technically, it's your fault," he disagreed, while at the same time he winked and got closer to me.

When I felt him next to me, I couldn't help but start feeling a little nervous due to his presence. Now that I could see him in more detail, since he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, I stared at the pronounced muscles of his arms and imagined how his abs could be under that black shirt. He noticed me staring at him speechless, and smirked.

_My… he was hot._

While I was looking at him, scanning every part of his body, his head came even closer to mine and I noticed that my breathing was becoming uneven. I couldn't even move when his lips touched mine gently.

It took less than a second, but when his lips crashed against mine, I lost control and kissed him back like there was no tomorrow. I kissed him with all the passion and fierceness that he hadn't given me at the beginning of his kiss. One of Emmett's hands went to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him, leaving no space between us. The other one went to my waist. I opened my mouth to let him in with his tongue and explore every inch of it. Our tongues danced together, I could savor him, and soon I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand which was in my waist was raised to my left breast.

I stopped and pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me! You pervert!" I let out as I smacked him on his shoulder.

"Hey Rosie, you know you liked it," he whispered in my ear. A shiver went through my spine as I felt how his lips were now touching and kissing the skin of my neck. I leaned my head to the other side to give him more access to my flesh.

I moaned when I felt his tongue making its way down my skin, savoring every part of my collarbone. His mouth came again to my chin and I caught his lips with mine to initiate another fierce kiss.

I framed his face with both of my hands and pulled him closer to me, if that were possible. I felt how little by little I became more excited under his touch. His hand tried again to massage my breast, and this time I let him. He pinched my nipples and I couldn't help but let out another louder moan.

No much later, the hand which was massaging and pinching my breasts pulled my shirt and off, and he caught sight of my black bra. His hand was replaced by his incredible mouth and he started to lick me the mountain of my breast without arriving to my hardened nipples. I let my head fall behind, feeling that wave of pleasure going through my body.

He stopped for a second, and looked up at me to see what effect he had on me, and obviously he was more than pleased at the sight of me with closed eyes and moaning what he thought was his name.

"Don't stop," I said, more excited than I would allow myself to admit, and less coherently than I thought.

"Someone likes giving orders, huh?" he teased with that crooked smile. If he could be sexier than now, please kill me.

"Shut up," I replied trying to pull him closer to me.

"Impatient, are we?" he laughed at me at the same time he kissed me again on the lips.

I wanted more of him, but I knew I shouldn't. I just didn't have the strength to stop myself from returning all the kisses and caresses he gave me. Although I had been with many other guys, none of them had made me feel how Emmett could. I didn't know why, I just knew it.

"Just kiss me," I commented impatiently as I nodded with my head.

"As you wish, babe," he answered.

He attacked my mouth with his and pulled his tongue inside me. While I kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck again and tried to pull him closer to me, not wanting any space between us. One of his hands went again to the back of my head as the other one travelled down my body until arriving to my hips. Then, he raised my leg and pulled it around his waist, letting me feel his now hard member against my abs. _Oh my god… he was so hard._

I pressed my body against his, focusing on my hips mainly. It felt so good. I could only imagine how his skin would be on that area of his body. So soft and well-rounded…

I slipped my hands under his shirt to touch the skin of his strong back. It seemed to turn him on more than he already was, and he pulled one of his hands around the edge of my jeans, searching for the button on them. I knew I should stop him, but I just couldn't.

After he had undone me, he stroked the sensitive flesh between my legs and I gasped. He rubbed my clit and at the same time he kissed me on the lips. I didn't mind I was almost breathless; I needed to feel his hands and mouth against me, his tongue licking what his hand was rubbing now. He seemed to understand what I wanted him to do, and he started his way down through my skin.

While he was going down, he stopped on my breast again, savoring it once more. When he decided it was enough, he continued his way down and arrived to my belly button. He stopped there for a second before he reached my core.

I suddenly felt his hand replaced by his tongue, sending waves of pleasure through my entire body. He licked me back and forth while his thumb continued rubbing my clit. Soon, he put his tongue inside me, thrusting and enjoying the savor that my arousal was delighting him with. I moaned his name louder than before, which made him look up at me and smirk once again.

I gave him back another smile, inciting him to continue with his job since I was about to cum. He couldn't leave me with that unbearable frustration. I lifted my hips, looking for his mouth. He, on the contrary, didn't do what I wanted; his head came closer to mine instead.

"What do you want me to do, _Rosie_?" he teased me near my ear.

"Stop calling me like that and finish what you've started!" I said breathlessly.

"Oh, no, _babe_, I need you to say exactly what you want," he provoked me. "And beg for it!"

"Don't make me say it, Emmett. Just do it! You know what I mean…" I replied, frustrated and embarrassed with the fact I have to say it out loud, and even worse, beg for it.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't know what you mean… do you mind explaining it to me?" he told me seductively.

"I'm definitely not going to explain you anything, you know it very well," I complained, completely frustrated.

On the one hand, I _wanted_ him to make me cum. God knows how dominant was that part of me. But in the other hand, I was _not_ going to beg him. I was so arrogant to simply do it.

"Then I think you should get dressed or we'll miss Madison's tea party," he commented with a disappointed note.

"Please, fuck me hard with your tongue until I cum into your mouth" I said quietly. He barely could hear it.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I couldn't hear anything. What did you say?" he asked, his eyebrow rose.

"Oh come on, Emmett. Don't make me say it, please. I'll let you call me _babe_" I tried to negotiate. But all he did was laugh mischievously.

"I think I'll like this more than calling you babe, _babe._" He replied with a smirk. _Did I have any choice anyway?_

"Okay…" I started "Fuck me with your tongue Emmett…"

He came closer to my face; I even could feel his breath crashing against it.

"It didn't seem as if you even want it, Rosie… tell me, what do you want?" he tried again, his voice seductive. I was going to give up… ok, I admit it. He won.

"Please, fuck me with your tongue until I cum into your mouth!" I finally yelled.

He looked pleased. "Your wishes are demands to me" He told me and came down to my arousal once more. He moved his tongue in and out of me, sending a tickling through my limbs.

At the same time he was doing his job, one of his hands rubbed my clit I almost exploded. However, not much later, I came; and he savored my liquid with enthusiasm.

Once he finished it, he returned to my face and started to kiss me with more fierce than before. I still could feel my own savor on his lips, making me want more of him. When I barely had more air inside my lungs, I pulled him away; breathing deeply.

"My… that was good," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah… so finally I can call you babe, huh Rosie?" he joked. I sent him an assassin look and shook my head.

"No, Emmett, you can't." I answered.

He smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Whatever you say, babe." I rolled my eyes and smiled too. _Could he be cuter? And I accept it, I _loved_ when he called me that. It sent me shivers down my spine and I even didn't know why…_

"Okay… it's better if we leave now… they must all be missing us." I commented with a slight flush. I couldn't believe I was blushing!

He nodded and started the car once more while I tried to smooth out my clothes. I fastened my jeans and put my seatbelt on. Emmett turned on the radio and we headed toward Alice's house.

"So, you liked it, huh?" he told me confidently, a smug spread on his face.

"Yes, but don't you dare to tell anyone about this, or you're dead!" I warned him.

"Babe, you didn't look that aggressive before, when you were moaning _my_ name," he laughed at me and placed his hand onto my knee.

I blushed inadvertently and tried to respond but he didn't let me.

"You're adorable when you are blushing" he complimented me. I blushed even more and looked at him directly.

"It was good, but tell someone, and you can say goodbye to me. Do we understand?" I explained to him.

"Whatever, baby," he winked at me and centered his attention on the road, trying to avoid the previous situation while he was driving.

Soon we arrived at the same highway we had taken on our way down, and finally to Alice's house. He parked the car where it was before and I pulled myself out of the car. When Emmett passed by, I stopped him.

"Remember, one word, and there won't be me. Ever," I warned him for the last time. He teased me with embarrassing situations all our way back, which caused me blush even more. Something strange to me.

And I wasn't used to it because no man made me feel like Emmett did. I still could feel his touch on that part of my body and the sensations he sent me through my full body. It was not only special but also sensual. I felt like a woman, and not a meal between two lions. It felt so good. And although I didn't want to recognize it, I was a very weak woman. But only with him.

Inexplicable, yes. But he was my weak spot.

Suddenly, Bella's voice brought me to reality again.

"Aww look, you're blushing..." She said.

"Stop it I am not!" I whipped a mirror out of my purse to check my reflection "Shit, I am. That son of a bitch. I think he cast some of voodoo spell on me"

A smug grin appeared on Bella's face "So it was an _interesting_ drive?" she asked.

An interesting drive?

Yeah, definitely.

* * *

**Hi guys! Well, that's my first one-shot in English... so... I hope it's not too much bad... **

**This entry is for the Crackfic contest by VJGM, but unfortunately I didn't win.. hahaha... Actually, it's obvious, I'm Spanish and that's my FIRST one-shot in English.. so... although I didn't win, I'm so content about the result of this minific. I hope you all are too.**

**Lots of thanks to Mmary for being my Beta, you rock girl! Thank you so much!**

**I'm sorry if there is any mistake on this coment... and I would be expecting your coments and reviews!**

**Kisses and hugs!**

**Yuliss**

**-----------**

**Hola chicas!! para todas aquellas que seais españolas y lo leais, este es mi primer one-shot en ingles... así que espero no haberla liado mucho jajaja. Era para el concurso de VJGM con su nuevo fic "Trust in advertising" que no esta aqui en FF, había que hacer un fic del fic... xD así que nada... ahi esta... espero que os haya gustado! y espero sus reviews!!!**

**Un besitoooooo**

**Yuliss**


End file.
